Quando o amor supera o ódio
by TTatiKia
Summary: Ikki e Esmeralda... um casal separado por uma tragédia... lembranças dos últimos dias que passaram juntos...


**Quando o amor supera o ódio**

Após a Batalha das Doze Casas, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga finalmente podem voltar pra "casa", pra Fundação de Saori, com exceção de Shiryu, que foi pra Rosan. Estão todos cansados, mas felizes, por ter salvo a Deusa Athena, ou Saori Kido, pros mais íntimos... Todos contentes, fazendo o que gostam, menos Ikki de fênix, que, insistindo em ficar sozinho, foi pra varanda. Estava pensativo... 

_Ah... já estou eu aqui novamente... É, eu insisto em estar perto, e ajuda-los... eu assumo que são fortes, e, na maioria das vezes, não precisam da minha ajuda, mas eu preciso estar perto...quero zelar pela segurança de cada um deles... sou um lobo solitário, mas não quero ver as únicas pessoas que são importantes pra mim sofrerem... Eu fiquei realmente preocupado com esses idiotas... (mas é claro que eles não precisam saber disso!)_

_Ah, é tão bom apreciar esta paisagem, sentindo o mormaço do verão... está bem agradável, está ótimo para descansar. A Batalha das Doze Casas foi exaustiva para todos, e, agora, cada um está relaxando, cada um de seu jeito. Shun, meu irmão, deve estar vendo tv! o Hyoga está lendo um livro, Shiryu, ah! este sim sabe viver bem! Já deve estar em Rosan, com sua amada Shunrei... e Seiya, preciso dizer? está paparicando a Saori. Pensando bem, Shiryu e Seiya são os mais privilegiados, podem ver a mulher que amam a hora que desejarem... aliás, Shun também pode, ele tem a sua querida amazona... diferente de mim... ah, Esmeralda... se fechar meus olhos, ainda posso sentir o frescor de seu perfume... a paz que você passava para meu espírito, educado para sentir só ódio e rancor de todos... ainda consigo sentir você perto de mim, Esmeralda... _

_Ah... este... mormaço... a Ilha da Rainha da Morte... meu corpo... está dolorido... estou sentindo o frio deste chão... está úmido... estou novamente nesse porão... estou aqui à muito tempo..._

"Ikki, meu amor... o que eu poderia fazer por você, pra amenizar todo esse sofrimento?" –Esmeralda, com o pensamento longe, cuidando dos ferimentos de Ikki. – "Se eu pudesse fazer algo por você..."

_sinto fome... sede... ah... mãos... sinto mãos femininas em minhas costas... cheiro de ervas medicinais... ouço sua voz, ao longe... _

-Meu pai é mesmo um monstro... Olha o que ele fez com você, Ikki...

-Esmeralda?... É você...?

-Sou eu, Ikki... fique calmo... estou cuidando de seus ferimentos. Sei que está com fome. Assim que terminar, te darei algo.

-Obrigado, Esmeralda...

_Esmeralda sempre cuidou de mim. Sou muito grato a ela, pelos raros momentos de alegria que ela sempre me proporcionou. Como pode, num lugar tão horrível, nascer tão puro ser, uma garota tão gentil, educada, tão bondosa? _

Os pensamentos de Ikki são interrompidos pela voz de Esmeralda.

-Ikki, você já está aqui à 4 anos, né? – disse, entregando uma maçã a ele.

-É, Guilty está me pressionando, quer que eu me esforce mais. Diz que já passou da hora de vence-lo e ganhar a Sagrada Armadura de Fênix.

Ikki divertiu-se com o sorriso de Esmeralda, que riu da rapidez com a qual ele devorou a maçã.

-Quer mais uma?- ofertou Esmeralda

Ikki aceitou sem pestanejar. Ele olhava para seu rosto, sentia que finalmente chegara o momento...

_É, acho que agora é a hora. Não posso esperar mais. Meu sentimento está me devorando por dentro. Esses seus olhos enfeitiçadores, seu perfume, me embriagando... não dá pra esperar mais!_

-Mas, sabe, acho que eu sei explicar o porque da demora...

Ikki soltou a maçã, e segurou firme em suas mãos. Olhou profundamente seus olhos.Ele pôde se ver dentro deles. Ela corou, olhou pro lado.

-Esmeralda, admito que quero logo a armadura, quero voltar pro Japão, e reencontrar meu irmão Shun e meus amigos, mas... tenho medo de ir embora. Tenho medo de não poder mais te ver...-Esmeralda ficava cada vez mais corada. Ikki continuou – Não sei se conseguiria ficar sem você... nesses anos, foi graças a você que não desisti, que não enlouqueci, e que continuei em frente. Seu pai sempre me ensinou a ter só ódio, não ter respeito e matar meu oponente. Mas você, a mais sábia desta ilha infernal, só me ensinou a amar, amar muito...

_Neste momento, senti as mãos de Esmeralda, que estavam entre as minhas, suando frio. Meu coração disparava; se não aproveitasse esse momento, sentia que não conseguiria dizer a ela nunca mais..._

-Sempre desejei dizer isso a você, Esmeralda... em todos esses anos, escondi esse sentimento... quer dizer, acho que não escondi tão bem assim...

Com essas palavras, ela olhou para Ikki e sorriu. Um sorriso iluminado, lindo, que sempre esteve em seus sonhos, e que ele sempre desejou. Um sorriso que o encorajou ainda mais.

-Amo você, Esmeralda...- Ikki segurou em suas mãos intensamente, carinhosamente. Sentiu um leve tremor vindo do corpo dela, suas faces, em fogo... ele sorriu –Você é linda...

Ela finalmente olhou em seus olhos. Desta vez, quem corou foi Ikki, mas sustentou seu olhar. Os olhos de Esmeralda brilhavam. Ela levou as mãos de Ikki aos próprios lábios, e as beijou, ternamente. O corpo de Ikki estremeceu, ao sentir o toque delicado dos lábios de Esmeralda. Sentiu-se como se todo o seu corpo tivesse sido beijado, pois todos os nervos de seu corpo reagiram, um "choquinho" delicioso o fez arrepiar-se por inteiro. Levou a mão ao seu rosto, que acariciou com as costas da mão.

-Também amo você, Ikki...

Ela disse, num sussurro, e, corando novamente, olhou para o lado. Ikki enroscou seus dedos em seus cabelos, sentindo sua maciez, e passeava com a outra mão pelo seu rosto, parando em seu queixo.

_Nos olhamos alguns instantes, admirei seu rosto, agora tão perto do meu. Olhei em seus lindos olhos verdes... Disse novamente o quanto a amava, e Esmeralda fechou os olhos, lentamente. Passei meus dedos pelos seus lábios, e fui me aproximando devagar, como que não acreditando no que acontecia. Senti o calor úmido da respiração de Esmeralda, tão perto... As batidas de meu coração dispararam violentamente. Tive medo de acordar, tive medo de ser um sonho... se for, não quero acordar... nossos lábios se tocaram. Ah, a maciez da boca de Esmeralda, seu gosto, um sabor indescritível... _

_A princípio, apenas nossos lábios se tocaram, mas, vagarosamente, também nossos corpos foram se aproximando. Nosso beijo, aos poucos, tornou-se mais ardente, minha língua deslizava pela dela num ritmo delicioso. Uma maravilhosa sensação invadiu-me por inteiro, fazendo-me até esquecer das dores e feridas causadas por Guilty. Agora, estávamos completamente unidos, senti as curvas de Esmeralda pressionadas a mim, o calor que seu corpo transmitia ao meu... seus braços, enlaçados ao meu pescoço, um leve roçar de seus dedos em minha nuca, me faziam suspirar e saboriar ainda mais desse néctar, que vem dos lábios dela... _

_Minhas mãos, que ainda permaneciam em seu rosto e seu cabelo, foram à nuca de Esmeralda, sua pele quente, arrepiando-a por inteiro. Elas vão escorregando até as costas dela, onde fui acariciando devagar, estudando e admirando cada detalhe, cada curva, e pousei-as em sua cintura. Esmeralda, por sua vez, parecia deleitar-se a cada toque, a cada nova descoberta, a cada suspiro. Seus dedos, passando por mechas de meus cabelos, produziram arrepios! Suas mãos desceram pelo meu peito, dedilhava minha clavícula..._

_Eu não queria mais que esse momento terminasse. Não queria mais me separar dela, nunca mais. Mas, se continuássemos, eu não conseguiria me controlar. Não queria fazer-lhe nenhum mal, não queria macular esse momento e nem ferir a ela e nem à sua alma._

_Separei minha boca de seus lábios, olhei-a ofegante. Linda – se é que posso descreve-la assim... não havia palavras – suas faces coradas, seus olhos brilhantes, seu cabelo desgrenhado, me deixavam ainda mais apaixonado e louco por ela. Sorriu pra mim._

"_Eu amo você, Ikki..." sua voz saíra mais rouca que o normal._

_Olhamo-nos alguns instantes, ambos ofegantes pela nova descoberta. Deitou sua cabeça em meu peito. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça, e assim ficamos, abraçados, nossos corações batendo descompassados, fora de ritmo..._

Eles se beijaram, mesmo com o perigo de Guilty aparecer ali, mas nem se importavam mais. Eles já estavam esperando esse momento há muito tempo, e, agora, finalmente estavam sentindo essa

maravilhosa sensação. Ikki já havia dado mostras de seu amor a Esmeralda. E, agora, finalmente poderiam ficar juntos.

_Acho que perdemos a noção do tempo e espaço, pois só voltamos à realidade ao ouvir a voz de trovão de Guilty, chamando-me para continuar o treinamento. _

Esmeralda levantou-se rapidamente.

-Ikki, não podíamos... eu...

Disse, e correu até a saída. Mas, repentinamente, parou, virou-se para Ikki, com o semblante preocupado. Ikki preocupou-se.

-O que foi, Esmeralda?

-Não sei, de repente, me passou um arrepio pela espinha... uma sensação estranha, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer...- ela dizia, passando a mão pelo braço arrepiado. Mas logo sorriu – Não deve ser nada. Eu volto!

Ela se foi, e, estranhamente, a mesma sensação se apoderou de Ikki...

Esmeralda entrou correndo em seu "quarto". Sentou-se em frente ao seu pequeno espelho, já quebrado nas extremidades. Olhou-se – ainda estava vermelha, ofegante. Os cabelos, atrapalhados. Continuou a olhar-se no espelho.- Ah, Ikki, meu amor... não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... amo-te mais do que imagina. Vendo você, tão perto de mim, me tocando, pensei que meu coração ia explodir. Você, com seu olhar tão viril, e ao mesmo tempo tão doce... eu pude me ver dentro deles – de perto... pude sentir você, sentir suas mãos afagando meus cabelos... Eu nunca fui tão feliz...- lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de Esmeralda- Por que, Ikki? Por que temos que ficar tão perto, mas também tão longe? Por que você teve que vir pra cá, se tornar um cavaleiro? Amo você, e agora, sei que você também me ama. Mas não poderemos ficar juntos... meu pai nunca permitiria... Ikki... eu... nunca desistirei de você...

Esmeralda, envolta em seus pensamentos, adormeceu. E sonhou. Com Ikki, como na maioria das vezes...

"Amo te ver em seu treinamento, ver você, aprendendo os golpes... te ver com seus trajes de luta, ver seus movimentos, como seus cabelos se mexem com a brisa... ver seu rosto, sua expressão séria, suas sobrancelhas baixas, seus olhos tão cheios de vida, um brilho que, eu não sei por que, não sei explicar, me atrai... me faz estremecer... sua franja caindo em seus olhos, que você, sensualmente, a joga pra trás... seu corpo – este mudou muito nos últimos anos – em posição de luta, seus músculos, agora tão bem desenhados... sua pele bronzeada, resultado de meses e meses de treinamento embaixo do sol escaldante da ilha...Quatro anos, admirando Ikki às escondidas... quatro anos, ajudando-o, tentando aliviar suas dores no corpo e no espírito. Quatro anos, e em todos, vendo sua evolução, quatro anos... te amando.

Daqui, onde estou, vejo o seu esforço em vencer meu pai. Sei qual é o seu maior desejo, reencontrar seu irmão... torço tanto pra isso, mas sei o preço a pagar: eu não te verei mais. É um preço alto, eu sei, mas meu amor por você me faz entender que, só quando reencontrar seu irmão, você será feliz. O que eu puder fazer pra te ajudar a realizar seu sonho, eu farei. Eu farei tudo, Ikki, por você... Eu te amo, Ikki..."

Era o pensamento de Esmeralda, que acordara cedo, e estava, como sempre, vendo Ikki em seu treinamento. Vê-lo já era o suficiente, e ela o admirava, todos os dias...

_Ah! Estou cansado! Treinei horas com Guilty, e agora tenho que continuar a treinar, sozinho! Ele me deu, hoje, um ultimato: ou eu o vencia hoje e me torno o cavaleiro de fênix, ou me mataria. Estou ansioso e com medo... Sinto dor e cansaço em todos os músculos de meu corpo... ãh? De repente, mãos tapam minha visão. Passo minhas mãos pelas suas, essa maciez, esse perfume... só pode ser ela... _

-Meu amor... é você?

Ela estava radiante. Estendeu a sua mão para Ikki.

-Vem!

-Pra onde?

-Quero te mostrar algo, antes que você se torne o cavaleiro de fênix e vá embora!

-Não gostaria de ir sem você...- disse Ikki, num sussurro

Ela estava tão feliz e ansiosa, que nem o ouviu. Ela sorria, e o puxava pela mão.

-Mas, Esmeralda, estou no meio do meu treinamento!

Eles correram bastante, e ela o levou até um jardim completamente florido. As flores tinham o mesmo perfume que exalava de Esmeralda.

-Que lindo! Não acredito que há flores neste lugar! Porque não me mostrou antes?

Ela se abaixou, pegou uma das flores em suas mãos.

-Sabe, Ikki, eu não entendo o porque de tanta violência. Porque não podemos resolver tudo com amor, com paz? Todos só lutando, e por ideais mesquinhos, pensando só em si mesmo... o mundo é tão lindo, temos tantas coisas bonitas que Deus nos deu... nossa vida já é tão curta, porque não podemos aproveitar e fazer o bem? O mundo seria bem mais bonito, e as pessoas viveriam muito mais felizes...- e lhe estendeu a mão, dando-lhe a flor.- Estou lhe dizendo isso, para que você, depois que se tornar o cavaleiro de fênix, nunca se esqueça do verdadeiro significado da vida, e não manche suas mãos por algo que realmente não valha a pena.

Ikki, com a flor nas mãos, de cabeça baixa, refletiu um pouco sobre o que Esmeralda acabara de dizer. Ficou feliz, novamente, por poder ouvir sempre algumas palavras sábias da mulher que amava. Olhou-a.

-Esmeralda, acho que hoje é definitivo. Seu pai já me alertou: ou o venço, ou morro.

-Não vou permitir isso nunca! Você deve vence-lo, para poder reencontrar seu irmão! Eu não tenho outros parentes, além de meu pai, mas deve ser horrível ficar longe de uma pessoa que você ama. E, também, eu não acredito que ele vá fazer algo do tipo, ainda mais com você!

Ikki sorriu e pegou em suas mãos. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Ikki se aproximou de Esmeralda, levando a sua mão ao queixo dela. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais, fechando seus olhos. Esmeralda também fechava os seus, quando Guilty apareceu das sombras, e, violentamente, empurrou Esmeralda longe. Em menos de um segundo, Guilty já o golpeava, no peito, na cabeça, na barriga, em todos os lugares possíveis. Não lhe dava uma brecha sequer para revidar, Ikki não conseguia acompanha-lo. Esmeralda, atrás de uma pedra, chamava por Ikki.

Guilty parou de golpeá-lo e perguntou:

Há quantos anos você está aqui, na ilha da Rainha da Morte?

-Estou aqui há 4 anos.- respondeu-lhe, ofegante, no chão.

-4 anos? E você ainda não aprendeu do que precisa para ser o mais forte? Você precisa de ódio. Você deve odiar os outros, ou nunca vai conseguir derrota-los. O que está te impedindo de crescer é isso. Só os ensinamentos de artes marciais não são o suficiente. Esqueça que eu sou seu mestre. Esqueça educação, esqueça a natureza humana. Pense como você pode matar o inimigo à sua frente.

Ikki levantou-se, abaixou a cabeça.

-Obrigado, mestre, por esse ensinamento. Eu não vou esquecer, mestre.

_Eu estava dolorido demais, ele havia me golpeado com vontade. Mas, mesmo assim, ele me deu um poderoso chute na cara. Fui direto ao chão, senti meu rosto queimando pela dor do golpe. Sentia o sangue quente que escorria de minha boca e nariz, mas não tinha muita força para tentar revidar. Sem forças, olhei para ele, que me humilhava e me dizia ainda coisas horríveis..._

-Não precisa agradecer ninguém! Você nunca vai ficar mais forte se não odiar tudo. Deve ter ódio, só assim conseguirá vencer seu inimigo!

E partiu para atacar Ikki, mas agora, lutavam de igual para igual. Golpeavam-se ferozmente. Esmeralda sentia as lágrimas pelo seu rosto, ela preocupava-se com Ikki, ela o amava demais. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a ele. Faria o que fosse possível para ver aquele homem feliz...

Enquanto o golpeava, Guilty ainda lhe dizia:

-Deve odiar tanto que não vai dar tempo de pensar em mais nada!

Enquanto Esmeralda o alertava:

-Meu Deus, Ikki! Cuidado!

Ikki tentava de todos os modos acerta-lo. Guilty era muito mais forte que ele. Ikki não tinha muita certeza de sua vitória, mas mesmo assim tentava. Até que ele finalmente teve a chance de vence-lo: Guilty abriu a guarda, e Ikki preparou seu golpe. Com o punho fechado, ele foi até seu mestre, e... deteve seu golpe, a apenas alguns centímetros de Guilty.

-Por que parou? Não sabe que isso podia custar-lhe a vida, idiota? Morra!

_Toda a cena que se passou a seguir, foi como um filme em câmera lenta. Esmeralda vinha correndo até nós. Guilty preparou seu golpe, desviei-me dele, e o único som que foi possível ouvir foi a voz de Esmeralda, gritando meu nome. Quando olhei para trás, não pude acreditar: havia um buraco enorme em seu peito, muito sangue... eu não sabia o que fazer, vi Esmeralda caindo... Guilty me impedia de ir... o desespero tomando conta de mim... _

Ikki correu até ela, desesperadamente.

-Não vá! Covarde!- Guilty gritou, mas Ikki ignorou-o.

_Fui até ela... Seu pequeno corpo, segurei-o em meus braços. Ela agonizava, sangue escorrendo de sua boca, de sua pequenina boca, os olhos úmidos... _

Ela ainda conseguiu dizer:

-Ikki, perdoe meu pai, antes que eu morra...

-Não, Esmeralda, não diga isso... Esmeralda...

-Que pena... Ikki... eu...- ela tossia, expelindo mais sangue de sua boca, seus olhos, perdendo seu brilho, sua face, antes rosada, foi tornando-se pálida- ...eu queria tanto te ver transformado no... cavaleiro de fênix...

-Não, Esmeralda... não...

-É tarde... Ikki... eu... te amo... Ikki..

-ESMERALDAA! NÃÃÃÃÃOOO! ESMERALDAAA!

Ikki sacudia seu corpo, já sem vida. Ele tentava reanima-la, mas ficava cada vez mais desesperado ao ver sua tentativa em vão. As lágrimas começavam a cair desesperadamente de seus olhos, ele as via caindo sobre o rosto de Esmeralda, e ela não reagia.

-Esmeralda... não faz isso comigo... meu amor... eu preciso de você... não me deixa sozinho... por favor... Esmeralda!

_Eu chorava e gritava seu nome como um louco. Senti uma dor insuportável em meu peito. Isso não podia acontecer. Não. Não agora. Não agora, que finalmente confessamos nosso amor... não agora, que descobri esse sentimento maravilhoso... minha única paixão... meu único amor... olhei para Guilty, o ódio transcendendo em meu olhar._

-Agora sim! Agora vejo o ódio em seu olhar! Agora vejo o verdadeiro prazer em lutar em você! Ninguém mandou ela se intrometer no treinamento... e, se soubesse disso, já havia matado essa inútil antes. Me pouparia trabalho! Há, há, há...

_Não, eu não estava ouvindo aquelas palavras. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como conseguia dizer isso, da própria filha? Todo o meu corpo estremecia de ódio,meus olhos, literalmente, soltando lampejos de fogo, podia sentir as fagulhas que saíam de meu cosmo, meus nervos, músculos, todos vibrando com a fúria... minha visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, me impediam de ver perfeitamente. Mas eu sabia que, na minha frente, não estava mais meu respeitado mestre. E, sim, o assassino da única mulher que já amei neste mundo..._

_Depositei seu corpo na relva. Ainda estava tão quente..._

_Levantei-me. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto, mas eu já não raciocinava mais. Tudo em mim me levavam a matar aquele monstro. Sim... matar... era a palavra que martelava em minha cabeça e crescia em meu coração. Era a única coisa que se passava em minha mente. Matar... matar... MATAR... fui até ele, já com os punhos cerrados, meu corpo e alma explodindo em fúria, meu cosmo explodindo. Golpeei-o várias vezes, o ódio se transformando em prazer; finalmente sentira o sentimento que tanto meu mestre ensinava. Como era bom, ouvir seus gritos de terror, sentir o sangue que escorria dos ferimentos que eu abria com meus próprios punhos, o desejo animal de provar o sangue do monstro assassino... _

-Você e a armadura de fênix serão um só. Agora, só o ódio governará sua vida!

_Dei-lhe o meu melhor golpe, meu punho, atravessando seu peito, acertando-o no coração. Nunca senti tanto prazer ao ver seu corpo inerte no chão, seu sangue em minhas mãos. Um sorriso maligno brotou de minha boca. Foi maravilhoso. Eu matara meu mestre, senti o sabor da vingança, o doce sabor de matar um monstro... _

_Meu mestre já havia me alertado sobre os outros cavaleiros que teria que vencer pra conseguir a armadura de fênix. Lutei contra o Pégaso Negro, Dragão Negro, Cisne Negro. Estes foram muito fáceis, todo o ódio que sentia pelo meu mestre ainda permaneciam na minha mente e meu coração. O último foi Jango. Foi a 1º vez que usei a Ilusão Diabólica de Fênix. Diverti-me, vendo-o mergulhado nas profundezas do inferno. Assim o venci, expulsando-o da ilha._

_Era só o que eu queria agora: matar a todos. Qualquer um que se intrometesse em meu caminho. Nesse momento, eu me tornei um demônio do ódio, e jurei conquistar a ilha da Rainha da Morte._

_Finalmente, a armadura de fênix veio a mim. Me senti invencível! Pude sentir a energia que emanava da armadura, ela me completava. Agora, éramos um só! _

_Ainda lutei com Shaka de Virgem, que estava na ilha para punir cavaleiros que personificavam o mal. Uma luta rápida, no qual eu não fui o vencedor._

_Agora que havia me tornado um cavaleiro, pude refletir. Já não estava tão animado quanto antes. Todo o brilho, o entusiasmo haviam se apagado após o sacrifício de Esmeralda, que ainda jazia no chão. _

_Fui até ela, seu rosto, tão pálido... ela estava deitada sobre uma grande poça de sangue, que ainda escorria de seu peito. Lembrei-me dos nossos momentos juntos, ela, sempre tão feliz, e agora... levei minha mão ao seu rosto, estava gelado... não sentia mais a paz de seu espírito... _

-Esmeralda... meu amor... por que? – Ikki soluçou de dor e desespero, ao segurar o corpo de Esmeralda entre seus braços.

_Seu rosto, seu semblante... parecia que sorria para mim... abracei seu corpo sem vida, recostei sua cabeça em meu peito, acariciei seus cabelos, chorei amargamente. Finalmente pude chorar sua morte, seu sacrifício em vão... foi por mim, foi por minha causa... Eu deveria estar em seu lugar... maldito mestre!_

"_Te amo! Por favor, meu amor, espere por mim!" Gritei o mais alto que pude. Espero que ela tenha me ouvido. Peguei-a nos braços, e a levei um pouco mais à frente, longe daqueles corpos imundos, daqueles o qual eu havia matado. Levei-a em frente ao campo de flores, as que ela amava. Cavei a terra com minhas próprias mãos, as lágrimas teimando em descer desesperadamente pelo meu rosto... olhei para ela: continuava linda, não sabia se teria coragem de enterra-la. Sentia uma dor horrível no peito, sensação de abandono, solidão, pensamentos de tristeza..._

_Beijei-lhe os lábios imóveis e gelados. Mais lágrimas. Abracei-a, tentava me despedir de meu grande amor, não era fácil... "Esmeralda, você deveria estar viva... eu que deveria estar no seu lugar... a culpa foi toda minha... meu amor... eu que deveria ter recebido aquele golpe..." eu chorava, desesperado. _

_Contra a minha vontade, olhei para ela uma última vez, e a enterrei. Foi o pior momento da minha vida. Depositei na terra uma cruz com o seu nome, e dediquei um tempo a rezar..._

- Esmeralda, sua morte secou todas as minhas lágrimas. Agora, só vou lutar para vingar você.

_Passaram-se alguns meses. Como prometi, conquistei a ilha da Rainha da Morte. Depois disso, voltei para o Japão, a tempo do Torneio Galáctico. Enquanto todos lutavam, eu finalmente apareci no Coliseu, determinado a roubar a armadura dourada de Sagitário, a mando do Santuário. Foi nesse momento que revi Shun. Seus olhos doces... por um momento, quase amoleci. A lembrança de Esmeralda me veio à mente, quase... desisti..._

_Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga, meus antigos companheiros, tentaram me impedir. Fugi com a armadura._

_Passado algum tempo, desde o Torneio Galáctico, me reencontrei com eles, que derrotaram meus cavaleiros negros, e lutávamos desesperadamente. _

_Após ver a armadura proteger Seiya, eu entendi. Esse era o poder da amizade._

_Foi nesse momento que apareceu Dócrates. Eu, protegendo meus amigos, lutei contra ele. Meu Ave Fênix causou um desmoronamento, que atingiu não só a ele, como a mim também. Não resisti aos ferimentos, e nem aos escombros que caíam sobre meu corpo. _

_Já não sentia mais dor. Sentia-me leve, estava em paz, como há muito não ficava. Todos aqueles horríveis sentimentos, já não existiam mais. Só o que eu sentia era paz. _

_Eu estava deitado, parecia que numa relva macia, estava confortável... abri meus olhos, eu repousava num lindo jardim de flores, aquelas flores, as que Esmeralda gostava... todo aquele local tinha o seu perfume... mas essa visão e esse perfume estranhamente não me trouxeram tristeza... pelo contrário, alegrei-me..._

_Repentinamente, ouvi uma voz me chamando. Uma voz doce, eu já conhecia aquela voz... virei-me, ainda sem acreditar. Mas era verdade. À minha frente, estava Esmeralda._

-Ikki! Quanta saudade!

-Esmeralda, eu... eu... quanta falta você me faz... meu amor...

_Nos abraçamos, entre lágrimas. Eu estava muito feliz. Finalmente poderia estar com Esmeralda para todo o sempre. Mas Esmeralda não pensava assim, e disse:_

-Ikki, eu estou realmente muito feliz em vê-lo novamente, poder te abraçar, sentir seu amor junto a mim, mas...

-Mas...

-Você não pode vir pra cá, agora. Você ainda tem muito pra viver e muitas coisas pra realizar. Eu já cumpri minha missão; por isso estou aqui. Você deve voltar; você é o cavaleiro da esperança, a ave imortal. Sua missão ainda não foi cumprida.

-...

-Você ainda não entendeu o que eu disse no último dia de minha vida. Eu disse pra você nunca esquecer o verdadeiro significado da vida. Você deve lutar pela paz, pelo amor! Não faça o contrário, como estava fazendo. Por favor, Ikki...

-Quero te pedir perdão, Esmeralda. Finalmente entendi... prometo a você...

_Neste momento, uma luz tomou conta de meu corpo, levando-me daquele local. Esmeralda sorriu. Essa foi a última coisa que vi antes de retornar à Terra..._

-Ikki! Ikki! Ni-san, você está bem? – Shun, desesperado, sacudia Ikki.

-Chega, Shun! Eu to bem, sim! Por que o desespero?

-Você tava aí, dormindo, mas parecia um doido! – Seiya

-Estava tendo um pesadelo? – Shun

-Eu já sei o problema. Estava sonhando com sua mamãe, e ficou com saudades, não é? Eu sei disso, isso sempre acontece comigo... – Hyoga

-Unf! Me deixem em paz! – Ikki desvencilhou-se de todos, foi até uma outra parte da varanda, deixando todos discutindo sobre o motivo de Ikki estar tão aflito enquanto dormia.

"Esmeralda, obrigado por tudo. Agora entendo o que você dizia. Você me ensinou a amar, e meus companheiros também ajudaram, me mostrando o poder da amizade. Mas, como eu sempre dizia, você era a mais sábia daquela ilha, você me ensinou o mais nobre dos sentimentos... e ele vai ficar pra sempre em meu coração, e vai sempre dirigir meus passos, daqui pra frente..."

fim

n/a: pois é, gente, sou super fã do Ikki, então resolvi fazer essa fic.Obrigada, por quem leu, mesmo que não tenham gostado... e espero comentários... 


End file.
